White Horse
by Ann009
Summary: Oneshot. Mikan's dream is to ride off into the sunset with Prince Charming on his White Horse... She has a good candidate!


"When I grown up, my destiny is to marry Prince Charming on a white horse!" Mikan sighed happily. "And then we'll ride off into the sunset..."

Ruka also sighed and looked up at Mikan, who was twirling about in front of the classroom.

"That's a very nice dream... Mikan-chan! Who's your prince? Me?" Narumi-sensei asked.

"No way!" Mikan looked shocked, Narumi looked scarred for life. "So, far I don't have a Prince Charming..."

Kokoro Yomi, the wide-eyed mind-reading, know-it-all (At least knew all the secrets!) smirked at Ruka's hopeful face and Natsume's so-not-interested look. Both were listening _very _closely.

"But I have a candidate!" Mikan waved her hands in a flourish. "He matches the prince me and Hotaru want! Delicate and mild-mannered. Kind and beautiful enough to be mistaken for a woman..."

Ruka looked shocked. Even Natsume raised his head toward Mikan and had an expression of panic. Koko snickered.

"And rich! Of course, other options include sickliness and long legs." Mikan's description of her prince devolved to her dream prince's hopeful characteristics. "And of course he'll save me when I'm in trouble!" She danced around the room, throwing flowers everywhere.

Ruka snapped out of his shock and began to furiously take notes. Natsume casually checked his backpack for paper and pen.

"Kaname-senpai really fits my dream!"

Ruka dropped his pen. Natsume's pen, which he had just began to write with (casually, of course) snapped under pressure, and his paper began smoldering.

Sensing danger in the air (or the fact that the classroom had just heated up by a couple degrees), Narumi yelled, "CUT!"

Mikan blinked, still in pose.

"Mikan-chan! That was an amazing dream for the future! Now, Hotaru-chan!" Narumi began pleading desperately. "Please come up here and present your dream!"

Hotaru stared at him coolly.

"1000 yen! 10000 yen!"

She took the center stage.

Hotaru cleared her throat. :My dream for the future is..."

_1 minute. 2 minutes. 3 minutes. 5 minutes._

"...To be rich."

The bell rang, saving Hotaru from elaboration.

Narumi coughed nervously. Despite Hotaru's stint, Natsume had not calmed down. "Er, class dismissed!" He ran away.

* * *

_Lunch._

Mikan, Hotaru, Anna, and Nonoko were gathered in one of the many picnic spots in Alice Academy.

"Hotaru! I brought a lunch for you today since you didn't want to waste money!" Mikan made puppy eyes at Hotaru.

Anna and Nonoko grinned, smiling.

Hotaru slowly opened up the lunchbox.

"Eheheh~ I made it with Anna and Nonoko!"

The lid of the lunch box hurtled towards her, striking her face.

"...Idiot. Is this even edible?"

"_Waaaaaaaaahhhhh!_" Mikan sobbed and began sprinting towards the cover of trees. "Hotaru, you meanie! I made that with all my heart!" She waved good bye to Anna and Nonoko, and sped towards her cover.

* * *

Mikan sighed. she sat at the base of a tree, feeling absolutely miserable.

"Hotaru, you meanie! You could've lied!" She began a fresh wave of sobs. "I wonder if she threw it away yet... Ah! No! I can't look!"

Mikan blew up her cheeks and began to sneakily climb the tree. "It's just a peek... Just a peek... I haven't- Ah!" A branch under her snapped.

A hand reached out to grab hers.

"Do you always talk to yourself?" Natsume hauled her up.

"Na-natsume!"

"What? Surprised to see me? _Polka-dots._"

"Hmph! Just so you know, I'm wearing shorts today! And why were you here?"

"I was here the entire time. I always climb this one."

"Hmph!" Mikan swung her legs. They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes.

Natsume was the first to break the silence. "Hey... Polka."

"What?" She turned towards him.

"This is what your Prince Charming is supposed to do, right? Saving you?"

She looked at him blankly.

"Am I a candidate for Prince?"

A Cheshire Cat grin began to form on her face.

"...That doesn't mean anything, Pigtails."

She continued grinning.

"So, what?"

"Hmm..." Mikan deliberated. "I guess you'd be the White Horse?"

"What?!"

"Well, don't worry! One day you'll make it to become a prince!" Mikan spotted something. "Ah! Hotaru's eating my lunch!" She jumped off the tree, running over to her friends.

"Wait!" Natsume grasped at her, but was too slow.

* * *

Mikan hummed as she skipped towards Hotaru. "I never knew Natsume wanted to be a prince when he grew up!"

"Hey, baka, what's this supposed to be?" Hotaru held up a wriggling pink thing from Mikan's homemade lunch.

"I'm so glad you're eating it!" Mikan grinned widely and tacked Hotaru in a hug.

* * *

_Later._

Ruka climbed up the tree Natsume was usually at. "Huh? He's not there?"

"Over here, Ruka."

Ruka turned towards the neighboring tree. "You switched trees?" he asked.

"So what?"

"Nothing. Lunch is almost over, let's hurry back to class."

"I guess." Natsume replied, absentmindedly.

Ruka looked at him in shock. Normally, Natsume would have to be bribed or blackmailed (courtesy of Hotaru Imai) in order to go back.

"What?"

Ruka shrugged and sighed. It was spring, and if Natsume could switch trees, he could do anything... Probably.

* * *

_Even later._

"Huh? Where's Hotaru?" Mikan looked around.

"She said she's going to the restroom..." Anna replied.

* * *

_Ugh... I knew I shouldn't have ate that._

Kokoro was near the restroom area when he heard the thought, and he silently thanked God that Mikan had never given him food. There had been too many cases of food poisoning recently, first Natsume, then Ruka, and now Hotaru.

* * *

_**Pretty nice, huh? Review, please!**_

_**Maybe I'll add another chapter, but probably not...**_


End file.
